


Helping hands

by Saku015



Series: Aomomo Month 2014 [4]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aomine is a Dork, Cooking Lessons, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Love, Male Friendship, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16106027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: Aomine wants to give Satsuki something, so he asks his shy teammate, who is happened to be an expert when it comes to cooking.





	Helping hands

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4: Something more.

Aomine was fidgeting as he was standing in front of Sakurai on the rooftop where he dragged the poor boy up himself.

”Uh, Aomine-san… What can I help you with?” Sakurai asked, his body shaking a little. He did not want to anger the other, who had a hard time to say his request out loud. From that, the brown haired boy could guess that it might be really important.

”Ryo, you will spend the night at my place!” The other burst out eventually, making Sakurai gawk at him with wide eyes.

”Wha-” he started, but when Aomine narrowed his eyes, he started apologizing nonstop. Aomine rolled his eyes and stepped to him. He patted his shoulder to make him stop.

”I am sorry, ’kay? I should not have burst out like that,” Aomine said, rubbing the back of his head. ”The thing is, Satsuki helped me so fucking much during our last exam period and I would like to thank her somehow.” He felt as a blush spread on his face, so he looked aside. He had already known Sakurai that much he knew the other would not make fun of him.

”Riceballs?” Came the question which made his eyes widen because of surprise. ”Once Momoi-san told me about riceballs being her favorite sweets.” Aomine only nodded which made Sakurai smile. ’Momoi-san is really important to him after all.’

 

The boys were standing in front of Aomines’ kitchen counter with numerous riceballs in front of them – most of them ruined. Their hands were covered in rice and cherry jam and Aomine was beyond frustrated.

”Do not worry, Aomine-san! The last one was almost perfect!” Sakurai tried to cheer his friend up, pointing at a riceball which looked more like a triangle than a ball.

”Maybe my hands are too strong to do this…” Aomine mumbled to himself, remembering all those tasks he ruined at art classes. He felt a particularly hard hit on his arm, which made him turn towards his small companion with slightly parted lips.

”Y-you can not say this, Aomine-san!” He exclaimed with surprising bravery in his voice. ”T-these riceballs are for Momoi-san, right? She is important for you, right? I-if someone is important for you, y-you can not give up on anything which would make them happy!”

Aomine raised his hand up and petted Sakurai’s hair, making it messy with rice and jam. He sent him a thankful smile and the small boy smiled back at him.  
”You know, Ryo, you can be useful sometimes,” Aomine teased to which Ryo only replied with a glare and a pout.

 

Next morning, they were standing in front of Momoi’s house. Aomine knew that he had never felt that anxious, not even before his first basketball game. That was the first occasion he gave something to Satsuki which was not for some kind of celebration. He felt that he was sweating and he swore.

”Come on, Aomine-san!” Sakurai said, pushing him forward. ”Do not be a coward!” Aomine only glared at him, but pressed the doorbell eventually. ”Good!” Ryo whispered, crossing his fingers.

The door opened, revealing a really surprised Momoi Satsuki which made Aomine unable to say a word. Before Momoi could say anything, he only pushed the small package in her hands, then walked away.

”What on earth was that?” Momoi asked from herself, then opened the small present.

Sakurai saw the happy smile spreading on her face as she took a bite from hone of the triangle riceballs filled with cherry jam. He pulled out his cell phone from his pocket and shot a picture. He had to show to Aomine-san that he reached his goal.


End file.
